Sway
by Alfa Centaury
Summary: Taylor is a nerd. Chad is the basketball team captain. She has a secret, that could make her or break her. What would that secret be?. CHAYLOR, Troyella. Read and review. First HSM Story. Trailer UP. NO FLAMES! Rating may go up later.
1. Prologue

**ALFA CENTAURY´S**

**SWAY**

_Hello, guys and welcome to my newest burst of inspiration from my dearest friend, the plot bunny. :)__ This is going to be a High School Musical fanfic, with CHAYLOR as the main pairing, alongside with TROYELLA. Right now, it´s still in the thought process, it´s still being outlined but I have a couple of chapters in the typing process._

_Right now, the only thing I can give you is the trailer. It´s going to be a bumpy ride but we will get there eventually. As for my other stories, I´m working on them, so no worries. In a couple of weeks, I'll have a couple of chapters up. And there will be no need to chop my head off._

_Ok guys, enjoy!!_

* * *

**Summary**: Taylor is a nerd in the very extent of the word. She´s a genius when it comes to math and science. She has a secret. What would happen if an inheritance received by a long forgotten relative, allows that secret to be out on the open? Major CHAYLOR, minor TROYELLA.

**VOICEOVER**

_Action_

Speaking

* * *

**Taylor McKessie was the resident school nerd in East High. **

_Shows Taylor wearing big glasses, ankle length skirt, oversized blouse, black Mary Jane's, big hair, walking to her lockers with a book clutched to her chest, people looking and pointing at her._

**Chad Danforth was the resident school heartthrob in East High.**

_Shows Chad and Troy entering the school gates, surrounded by the cheerleading and the basketball teams, passing next to Taylor, shouting insults and taunts towards her._

**She has a secret.**

_Shows Taylor going up to a door and looking sideways before entering. The scene changes to a big room filled with mirrors and a long bar surrounding the room, dividing the mirrors in two. You can hear music in the background and a sweaty Taylor sitting in the floor._

**She received a gift and a friend on the same day. **

"Ohh, sorry" She said bumping into a petite Latina girl.

"Don´t worry. It happens to the best of us. I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Taylor McKessie. Nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with the girl.

"Well, Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Mom, I´m home." She said going upstairs to her room.

"Honey, theres a gift in your room for you." She heard her mom, shouting from the bottom of the stairs.

_The scene changes to when Taylor opens her door and a big package is shown._

**But after she received the gift, strange things started happening.**

_Shows Taylor bumping into someone and this person saying sorry and helping her pick up her books and papers. Chad is the person she bumps into. He says sorry one more time, smiles at her and leaves._

_The scene changes to people being nice to her._

**And her secret wasn´t a secret anymore.**

_Shows Gabriella following Taylor to a warehouse. She enters a door and gasps at what she is seeing._

_The scene changes to people whispering in the hallways, pointing to Taylor and looking at her strangely._

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Here I go." She said opening the gym doors and everybody gasping and looking at her.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad walking and stumbling upon the open door of an old dance studio. _

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella comforting Taylor._

**Zac Effron as Troy Bolton**

"Dude, who is she?" Said Troy, looking at Chad missing the shots.

**In SWAY.**

**Coming to a PC near you.**


	2. Taylor The Geek

**

* * *

**

ALFA CENTAURY  
**SWAY**

* * *

Hi Guys!! I still can´t believe the amount of reviews I have gotten so far, and this is only the trailer. I am imagining that the actual chapters are going to get more reviews. Mimz is HaPpY!! (Mimz is my nickname.)

TO ALL of my READERS: _Thank you for reading the story. You cant imagine the happiness that I feel every time I know that people out there are taking a little time off to read one of my works. ___

A Special Salute to _xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo _and to _ElSalvadoran Chica_, who are the ones that inspired me to write a Chaylor. Its really an honor for you guys to be reviewing my work. You ROCK!!

Ok, enough of the authors ramblings. Just start the chapter already.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character institutions or any copyrighted materials that are going to be appearing throughout the story. So, DONT SUE ME!! Only Nadine and Ezequielle (who, by the way, is a GIRL) and any other character that you don´t recognize are a figment of my imagination.

**Guest Stars: Vivica A. Fox as **_**Jeannette McKessie**_

**Constance Marie as**_** Marianna Tavarez**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
****TAYLOR THE GEEK**

A ray of sunlight enters the room, by the open window, softly touching the person curled into a ball on the bed. The sheer white curtains are softly floating. The smell of the flowering roses in the garden comes and invades the room, thanks to the mischievous gust of wind coming from the east.

The ceiling and the east wall are painted in deep green. The north, west and south wall are painted in pastel green. The ceiling trimming is painted in white with light green accents. The canopy is hanging from the ceiling and from it, sheer white curtains were draped over the bed. On the left side of the bed, is a renovated teak bookcase filled from top to bottom with different types of book being math, science and literature the majority.

Opposite the bookcase, is a pinewood dresser painted in white with green trimmings.

The upper part of the dresser has an oval hole on the door containing the mirror. On the lower part, three drawers hold her unmentionables.

On the right side of the bed, a small table holds a lamp and a book open on page 198, where she placed her bookmark last night. It had a small closet on the lower part and a drawer on top of the closet.

In front of the bed, there were double doors leading to the hallway and to the left of those doors, another small door leads to her bathroom.

The walls are decorated with medium sized framed paints made by the owner of the room. Like any other living breathing seventeen years old girl, she had a couple of posters of the hottest actors, bands, or solo artists of the moment.

Suddenly an alarm sounds and a dark caramel colored arm emerges from the bed and hits the snooze button, trying to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep. 10 Minutes later, the alarm rings again and the body emerges from its protective cocoon. The body's name is Taylor McKessie and in exactly 60 minutes, she has to be in school. She gets up from her bed, puts her fluffy black slippers and paddles to the bathroom, to take a long cold shower.

Taylor McKessie is a member of the educational community of the famous East High School, Home of the infamous Wildcats. The basketball team is the 5-times champions of the High School Basketball Conference and their cheerleading team is the proud owner and defender of the Grand Champions Title of the USCA (United States Cheerleading Association). But Taylor wasn't a member of any of those teams.

East High is also known, in the lower levels of the social ladder, as the home of the 10-Times National Champions of the Academic Decathlon in all three categories. Taylor was the captain of the schools "A Team" or "Honors Team" alongside with Nadine Daniels and Ezekielle March.

As you may have guessed, East High was divided by Cliques. The main divisions were Jocks and Cheerleaders at the top of the ladder. The Dancers, the Drama Club, The Glee Club and the School Newspaper were the most important after the Kings and Queens of the school.

After them, the Skaters, the Rockers, the Emo's, the Rappers and the Jamaican Crew were next. At the bottom of the social ladder, were the Decathlon Team, Chemistry Club, Chess Club and Math Club, also know as the Nerds or Geeks.

Taylor, being the head of the Scholastic Decathlon Team, was classified into the nerd group and that is one of the many reasons, why Taylor doesn´t necessarily jump every time she has to go to school.

Being classified as a nerd, means you basically have no friends, outside the respective club or clique. To Taylor, this was stupid and retrograde in the development of peer relations, but that was school law and she had to respect it.

Taylor came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her fluffy light green towel. She went straight to her dresser and picked up, her disguise, as she commonly called the ankle length skirts, and big shirts, she likes to wear to school. Today, she was wearing a grey skirt, and a blue, too-wide-for-her shirt. She put those on, and then opened her closet, picked up a pair of black Mary Jane and a pair of white socks out of her underwear drawer.

Then, she took a hair band and tied her untidy and curly, chocolate curls into a messy bun. And then she went to her bedside table to get the finishing touch of her disguise: a pair of the ugliest, biggest glasses you could ever imagine. After putting them on, she walked to her mirror and took a look at herself.

She examined herself and let out a sigh. She wishes she had the enough amount of confidence to try and dress differently, to be able to feel pretty for once in her life.

"_Taylor, honey. Hurry up or we are going to be late to school. I want to drop you off before I leave to Venezuela."_ Her mom's voice called from the stairs. She took one more look at herself, picked up her backpack from the space next to bed in the floor and opened the door on her way to hell, I mean school.

She came down and found her mother impeccably dressed in a tailored-to-fit jacket, a white egiptian cotton shirt beneath the jacket and a pencil skirt.

She was reading a newspaper and talking on the phone at the same time. Marianna was serving her a glass of orange juice and putting a plate of toast for Taylor on the table.

She finished her phonecall as Taylor sat on the table; she smiled at her daughter and started to eat her food.

Jeannette McKessie was the CEO of a very famous communications company based in Albuquerque, New Mexico. You couldn't see her without a phone permanently attached to her ear. Maybe you would say, she's a workaholic, but the time she spent with her baby girl was sacred and nobody could interrupt that time. She tends to travel a lot, which means that any extra time she could spend with Taylor, she treasured it. Taylor's father, Michael McKessie, sadly passed away, three years ago on a still not clarified car accident.

He was the owner of McKessie & Bros. Furniture Company that would go under Taylor's management the minute she finishes college. But, in the meantime, her grandfather was the head honcho.

After a few minutes, Taylor finished her breakfast and Marianna took her plate away. Her mother also finished her breakfast, stood up from the table and went to speak to Marianna.

"_Okay, Mari. Everything is settled. My cell phone number is on the agenda next to the phone, on the table in the living room. The hotel and the conference hall numbers are on the agenda. Please take good care of my baby girl and don't let her dwell too much on things. Okay? If anything happens, call me and I'll be on the next plane."_ She said to Marianna hugging her.

Marianna Tavarez has known the McKessie family for a few years now. She was Michael's closest friend when he was at college. After he got married, she became Jeannette's friend and confidant, and when Taylor was born, she was named Godmother. Every time Jeannette had to leave the country, Marianna came to the rescue, taking care of Taylor until she was back. She was like a second mother to her.

She didn't have any family left, because her husband died a few years ago, of cancer. Her parents were in Mexico, and her children were all married and scattered off in several states of the country, meaning that when Jeannette was absent, which was most of the time; she became Taylor's surrogate mother.

"_No te preocupes, Jen. You know that I love Taylor to death, and I will take care of her. Now, stop worrying and get a move on, you are going to miss the plane and Taylor is going to arrive late at school."_ Said Marianna with a wide smile on her face.

"_Ok. Taylor, honey. Let's go."_ Said Jeannette, picking up her handbag and other small suitcases and taking them to her electric blue 2008 Bentley SUV parked in the garage.

"_Taylor, ven acá un momento." _Marianna said motioning Taylor to come over to where she was.

"_Dios te bendiga y te proteja de todo mal. __Have fun in school." _Said Marianna putting her fingers on Taylor's temple, on her chest and on both her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"_Gracias Marianna. See you at five._" Said Taylor with a slight smile gracing her lips. She went out the door and into her mom's car.

The ride to school was silent as Taylor was thinking what would the day bring and know that she was going to feel miserable at the end of the day.

They stopped at the school's entrance, and spent a few minutes in her mother's company. After a few moments, she made a move to pick up her backpack and go out of the door, when her mother's arm stopped her from doing it.

"_Baby Girl, I want to give you something." _She said pulling a small rectangular box from the glove compartment. She opened it and inside was a fine silver chain, from where two rings and an oval locket could be seen, glinting in the morning light.

"_This was given to me, by your father, on the day you were born. And, these are your father and my wedding bands. I want you to have them; that way, you will always have your father and me, next to your heart. Read the inscription behind the locket."_

Taylor, with tears in her eyes, turned the locket around and read the inscription on the back:

"_To my precious gem: Always remember that you are beautiful, inside and out. Your loving father."_

Tears sprung from her eyes, after reading the inscription. It was just what she needed to be able to survive today.

"_Baby Girl, I know that lately, I haven't been spending too much time with you these days, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world and, that whatever people say, you are beautiful inside and out. Promise me, Taylor, that you won't allow anybody to tell you the opposite. Pinky promise?"_ She said earning a teary eyed smile from her daughter and lifting her right pinky finger.

"_Pinky Promise. I really don't know how you do it, but thank you. I really needed that reassurance, to get through today. Thank you, Mom. I love you." _Taylor hooking her pinky finger with her mother's and giving her mother a hug.

"_I'm supposed to know, remember? I'm you mother. Okay honey, see you in a week. Have a nice day." _Jeannette said letting Taylor out and starting the SUV and getting away from the curb.

The Taylor turned to face the school's double door, getting ready to enter hell and all the little devils that come with the territory.


	3. Chad and his posse

**ALFA CENTAURY´S**

**SWAY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**CHAD AND HIS POSSE**

* * *

_**MAIN CHARACTERS:**_

_Monique Coleman: Taylor McKessie_

_Keke Palmer: Ezequielle March _

_Demi Lovato: Desiree Daniels_

_**BASKETBALL PLAYERS**_

_Corbin Blue: Chad Danforth_

_Chris Warren Jr.: Tyrone Westwick_

_Joe Jonas. : Hunter Crawford_

_Zac Efron: Troy Bolton_

_Lucas Till: Dylan Daniels_

* * *

_**LOCATION:**_

_SAINT HELEN HIGH SCHOOL  
__ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO  
__7:30 AM  
__FRONT DOOR_

Saint Helen is one of the most sought after high schools in the Albuquerque area. It was founded in 1914 and is one of the oldest schools in the state. It has 4,500 enrolled students and it ocuppies an impressive 10,000 square foot area.

However, sometimes and depending on who you ran into, it wasn't big enough. Sometimes, the most sensible decision was to stay away from the other cliques to avoid uncomfortable situations. One of those situations happened just last week. A poor freshman belonging to the Jamaican Crew, who wasn´t aware of the Cliques Territorial Bounds, stepped into the wrong place at the wrong time. It was bad.

These were the types of thoughts that were going thru Taylor McKessie's head, at this very moment.

For once in her life, she was loathing the beginning of a new school year in this institution, but she was willing to expect that hopefully, this year will be bringing new things. Good things.

She started walking towards the Front gates of the School where Desiree and Ezequielle were waiting for her. She knew they were going to be on her case, this year, again, about her clothing choices, but she expected them to get over and done with it.

The way she dresses has a perfectly good reason: She doesn't feel pretty. It didn't matter that her mother always told her, that the way you look is not necessarily the way you feel. Sometimes, people that are considered pretty don't think that way about themselves. They normally cover up the ugliness of their soul with makeup and other stuff in an effort to try and like themselves a little bit more every day. Those were her mother's wise words. But as much as she wanted to, she doesn't believe her. Her mother is gorgeous. The only person who really didn't mind was her Dad.

_*God, how I miss my dad*_. Tears come to her eyes when she remembers all of the happy times she and her dad lived together. It still hurts a lot when she remembers her father. He was the only person in this world, who she believed in, when he told her that she was beautiful.

She wipes her eyes with the right sleeve of her shirt and stops a few meters away to take out the locket and read the inscription once again. God knows how much she is going to need it today.

She walks the final steps of the stairs, to be enveloped with hugs and kisses from her dear friends.

"TAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's so good to see you. How was your summer? Did you find someone? Did you? And for Pete´s sake, when are you going to leave the sixty´s nerd look and become a twenty first century sexy nerd? Girl, you need to improve your wardrobe. And fast." Ezequielle babbles while releasing Taylor from her death grip.

Ezequielle March was a self proclaimed hot piece of nerd. She was funny, witty, and sassy. She could talk a mile a minute and most of the time, sarcastic was her middle name. She is opinionated, and can be very blunt. But in spite of all that, she possesses the second highest grade point average of the whole school, just behind Taylor. Normally, she's very friendly, and open towards everybody. But if you ever, get on her bad side, it ain't going to be pretty. She maybe small in size, but she can pack a punch. And don't forget about her attitude.

"Ez, stop your whinning and move. Let me take a good look at her! TAY!!!! God, sweets I missed you." Said Desiree, enveloping Taylor in a huge hug.

Desiree Daniels is a very sweet girl. In fact, she was so sweet, that she could almost be confused as delicate girly girl. Almost being the key word. Normally, she is very soft spoken and the most levelheaded of the group. Like the previous two, she has the third highest grade point average of the school. And she also has temper. One that flares, when you least expect it. When she gets mad, people might as well stay away from her. If you don't want to get a good verbal lashing, get out of her way, and you´ll be perfectly fine.

"Hello to you too, Ez. You know the exact reasons why I don't dress up. Desi, I missed you too. Now, tell me all about your respectives summers. And don't leave anything behind. But, as we talk let's move. I really don't want another run in with..."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the distinct notes of "Swagga like Us" sounded as five 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 rolled into the Seniors Parking Lot.

* * *

"Who are you referring to? Those idiots?" Ezequielle said pointing with her right thumb towards the rapidly growing group of their schoolmates surrounding the area.

"You know exactly who am I refering to. Just let's go. Let's avoid unnecesary confrontations." Taylor said, walking thru the doors. She tried to keep walking, but a hand stopped her, grabbing one of her shoulders. She turned to find Ezequielle's face looking at her with a mixture of concern and fury.

"No, Ez. Don't. I am really not in the mood to deal with them today. If you want to, you can stay. I really don't want to get into an argument, not today of all days." She said shrugging her shoulder, and walking away, in the direction of the Seniors Locker Hall, leaving both of her friends on thoughtful moods.

A few meters away from the door, she stopped and leaned over a wall, to try and get her thoughts in order to begin the new day. She took out the locket again and fingering it, she sent a little prayer up there, asking for patience and bravery. She was sure she was going to need it. She resumed her stride, and turned left at the next hallway.

Back outside, Ezequielle and Desiree were talking quietly among themselves about what had just transpired a few minutes earlier. They knew that Taylor has always been insecure about how she looked on the outside, to the people that didn't know her. If they only knew how much she changes when she does what she loves to do.

The increasing volume of the music interrupted their conversation forcing them to move their line of vision towards the group of people in front of them, or as they like to be called, The Beautiful People.

* * *

Most of the eyes followed the interactions of the Queens of the Dork Squad as they liked to call them. Most of them smirked when McWeirdo left leaving DDork and Ezzie to talk among themselves. But a pair of those eyes followed Taylor inside and a pang of guilt spread in him like a wave.

Chad Danforth is one of the best five players on the school´s basketball team, but he was also one of Taylor´s oldest and closest friends. Now for the sake of appereances, he has to treat her like she is the lowest step of the so called ¨social ladder¨ of the school. He hates the fact that he has to treat her like dirt just to be popular.

Being the MVP of the Conference for the past four years has earned him a reputation and a status change that is not easily forgotten. Being popular brings groupies, position. It brings everything a guy would want. Sometimes it brings friends like the ones he has. Real people that happen to have good basketball skills like he does. But this also, pulls you away from people that really want what is best for you, and to him, Taylor constituted one of those people.

"Yo, Chad. You here, man?" Said Hunter, leaning on the hood of the car

"Yeah, man. Just spaced out for a few minutes here. So what's up?" He said forcing a smile, and locking up his car.

"Nothing. Just cheking out the goods." Hunter said, watching a couple of girls walk by and giving them a flirtatious smile, both giggling like little girls. "Works like a charm." He said putting on his black shades.

"You never change, Hunt. Always the player. I wonder how can you still manage to have all types of girls, with your reputation." He said leaning away from the hood of the car and walking towards the school gates.

"Hey don't be a hater. You know you have your fan club as well. You even have a bigger reputation than me, so stop trying to be the saint here. 'Cause you ain't." He said punching Chad in the shoulder, and Chad trying to retaliate with a punch of his own.

"What are you two ladies yapping about?" Said Troy coming from behind, and putting his arms in the other guys shoulders, efectively stopping them from starting the punching game.

"I bet it's still the same old thing." Said Dylan, another one of the basketball players who's close to Chad, joining the trio towards the school entrance.

"Who has the biggest reputation with the ladies around the school. That's really getting old. We are Seniors now, which means that we have to sustain certain image in front of our peers." Said Tyrone, from behind, making them stop, turn and look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you, and have you done with Tyrone? The Tyrone we know, doesn't talk like that, and generally his sentences are always related to food and whatnot, and he doesn't use those SAT words." Asked Dylan, looking strangely at Ty.

"Stop goofing around Dylan. Of course is me. It's just that Mom, enrolled me in a Creative Writing Class over the summer, to widen my vocabulary, and my brain is still in CWC mode, meaning that those SAT words, like you conveniently say tend to pop up in conversations without me effectively stopping them, see?" Said Tyrone, making them drop their jaws in awe.

"Oh my God, you actually do have a brain! Our baby is growing up so fast! And he is smart too. I am so proud." Said Hunter, cleaning an imaginary tear on his face, making the guys crack up.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. But don't you go asking for my help when it's time to fill out college applications." Ty said, lunging at Hunter, and missing him.

"Yo fellas, it's the beggining of the year. Let's not start with this so soon. Besides we better get the move on, because the Cheers are coming this way and it's too early in the morning to be oogled at. God, they are scary." Said Troy, shuddering, recalling past events.

"It's true. Besides I have more pressing matters to attend to, like oogling those two babes up there. Apparently this is going to be an excellent year. If you excuse me gentlemen, I have to go introduce myself to the lovely peaches over there." Said Hunter, walking towards the spot where Ezequielle and Desiree where talking.

"Yo Dylan, let's make a bet. Let's say, 10 bucks that she shuts him up in ten minutes." Said Troy, knowing who Desiree was.

" 30, she does it in five." Said Dylan, extending his hand towards Troy.

"Sixty, she does it in two minutes or less." Said Chad, knowing he would win for sure. He knows the kind of person Desiree is and she isn't somebody to meddle with and get away .

"You're on. Come on guys. Let's watch him get served by a girl. Ty, time it." Troy said, shaking Dylan and Chad hands and walking faster to get a good view of the approaching show.

* * *

"Desi, honey, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your brother's manwhore of a friend is coming this way and it looks like you are his next victim." Ez told Desi, whose temper started flaring at the mention of the stupidest man alive as she liked to call her brother's friend.

"Great, I was hoping not to attract any freaks this year, but this is the price you pay when my level is hotness is too much to handle. " She said, rolling her eyes and imitating her sister's tone when she wanted to be a pain. "Sometimes is very scary the way I can channel that girl. It's a shame that I have to spend my well developed neurons on shooting down this guy. Doesn't he ever learn?" She said looking at Ez, who was laughing and dabbing her eyes with a hankie.

"Ok, here we go. Enjoy the ride." Said Desi to Ez, who was shaken by another round of laughter, getting ready to see the face off.

"My, my. Heaven must be scarce of angels today. From where, pray tell, did you fall from, gorgeous?" He said knowing full well who he was dealing with.

"My God, Crawford, your creativity astoundes me. When did you come up with such a pick up jewel? Or are you really running out of neurons to spend oogling at cheerleaders and very single thing with a skirt that passes you by?" Said Desi, turning to face Hunt, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's with the hostily towards my persona today, sugar? I was just trying to make amends. Besides, you are looking extremely edible today. What perfume are you wearing?" He said getting close to Desi and giving her a once over. "I am liking what I'm seeing."

" Pig repelent, but aparently the effects wore off, because you're still here. And don´t even think of targeting me as your next victim, because of two reasons: One, you are WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE, and two, IT WON`T WORK." She said poking him in the chest.

"Oh, please Daniels, you know you absolutely love to see me in the mornings. I'm the ray of sunshine that illuminates your dark and dreary life. " He said removing her pointing fingers from his chest.

"On the contrary, my dear manwhore, my life has become dark and dreary from the moment you stepped on my way. Now, stop your nonsense and run along, I have many, many things to do." She said picking up her books and turning to enter the school.

"You can do me anytime you want, babe." He said leaning against the stone banister, and crossing his arms, making his biceps more noticeable.

She turned around, planting a flirtatious smile on her face, and started walking back towards Hunter, adding a little sway to her hips. His eyes went like saucers looking at Desiree behave like that towards him.

"Ok. That's my cue lo leave. See ya later Desi. Hunter, pick up you jaw from the floor. It's a very unbecoming look for you. Besides, you drool." Said Eequielle knowing exactly what was going to happen now. *_She is going to play him for what he's worth*. _Ezequielle thought to herself, walking away from them.

"Oh, bite me, March." Said Hunter never taking his eyes off Desi.

"Hunter Daniel Crawford , do you, really, REALLY, want to me to DO you?" She spoke to him in a husky voice, leaning ever so slightly towards Hunt's lips. _*Hook, line and sinker.*_ She thought to herself.

"Yes I do. Just tell me when and where, and you'll have me like putty in your hands." He said putting his hands on her waist and bringing her close.

"Well then" she said changing her tone of voice "that would be in your dreams and not in this century, cause i wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole and...." she said leaning towards him and saying loud enough for the other boys to hear. "I'm not sure, you'll be able to handle me."

She said planting a kiss on his cheek and crossing the threshold. On the hallway, she turned left, not without looking over her shoulder and winking towards Hunter.

* * *

Hunter was gobsmacked. He actually thought that he would finally make her react the way he wanted. But she was the only girl never to fall for his charms. She still is. When that didn't work, he started annoying her, but that didn't work either. Then he started to do some form of verbal jousting to try and bring out a reaction in her, but that went down the drain, too.

Being brutally honest, he has had a huge crush on Desi since third grade. But he never acted upon that, because he knew that she has always belonged to another clique. Like everybody in school knew, Athletes NEVER MIX with NERDS. Plus she absolutely hates his guts. Like she said, she would never touch him, let alone have a relationship with him, because of the damned cliques, which by the way, are very stupid.

People will always be people no matter what their quality is. Is not that he isn't smart. He has to, in order to stay on the team. Coach is pretty hard on them, regarding that matter. Is just that sometimes he wishes things weren't like they are.

* * *

"Ouch man, that's got to hurt." Said Troy, plopping on the banister, next to Hunter.

"Nah, I'm cool. In fact I think I am making some sort of progress." Said Hunter turning towards the others.

"I'm starting to think that Mrs. C, dropped you on the head when you were little. You just got your ass served on a platter, again, by my sister. You have been shot down, how many times?" Said Dylan, not believing him.

"68. But who's counting. " Said Hunter sighing.

"My God, you are persistent. Why don't you give up, man? She's clearly not interested. And besides, you have to be a glutton for punishment, to sustain that kind of abuse for so long. What?" Said Ty, getting looks from the boys.

"Dude, you're freaking us out. Disconnect your brain from CWC mode, please. Now, let's take care of business. Ty, what are the results?"

"Oh, right. Ok , let' s see". He said consulting the clock on his wrist. "Whoa, we have got ourselves a new record, 1:30 seconds."

"Hold on. What the hell is happening here?" Said Hunter, curious and somewhat pissed at his friends.

"You, my man, just made us lose 60 bucks." Said Troy, searching for some cash on his pocket.

"Yeah, you suck man. That was my lunch money for the next three days. My mom is going to kill me." Said Dylan handing out the other thirty to complete the pool of the bet.

"Whoa, whoa. How come I made you lose that amount of money?" Said Hunter, now royally pissed at his friends.

"Well, the guys and me, excluding Ty here, made a bet. It consisted to see how many minutes would take Desi to shot you down, again. It turns out I was the winner. I predicted that it would take her less than two minutes." Chad said smiling and counting the bills on his hands.

"Ok then. How many?" Said Hunter, now geniunely curiuos about the results of the bet. He had to know, cause those types off things affect his player rep.

"One minute and 30 seconds. That, my friend, indicates that you're losing your touch with the ladies." Said Chad, putting an arm on his shoulders, prompting them to walk towards their lockers.

"Chad, my man, that's were you're wrong. I HAVE NEVER lost my touch with the ladies. It's just that this girl is a very tough nut to crack. No offense, man." Hunter said, directing the last part of his speech towards Dylan.

"None taken. As long as you don't fall for her, or if you do, you don' t hurt her, I'm cool." Said Dylan, putting his backpack on his shoulder, and starting to walk along.

"Whoa, whoa, Dylan. Are you saying that you want the disgrace to befall upon your little sister? You mean to say that your do not care for the welfare of your fair sister, by throwing her to the seducting wiles of our friend?" Said Tyrone, stopping their walk and making the others turn and give him a what-the-hell look.

"Dude." Said Troy, bopping him in the back of the head.

"Give a rest, Troy. It's not like he can control it. None taken Hunt. I know of what material is my sister made of. I don't even like to be around when she's fighting with Deirdre. It can get pretty messy. On the other hand, my sister knows how to take care of her self on her own. Tried it one day. It was the last time." Said Dylan, turning into the Locker Hall and turning left once more until they were infront of their lockers.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Hunter, putting the combination on his locket and trying to open the locker. It didn't work. He tried two more times and gave up. "Shit, when is this school going to fix this problem?" A plunk sounded in the vastness of the hall. Then the locker sprang open. Four plunks were heard a few minutes apart. He restarted his task of taking out the books needed for today.

"There was this guy in Junior High. To make the story short, he invited her to the Summer Breeze Dance. She accepted, but then the stupid guy left her hanging. Next day comes around. I heard about the whole deal, slip into the protective brother part and got ready to go find him and smash his face. I found the guy but I was kind of late. She got to him first. She wiped the floor with him."

"What happened? Did she rip him a new one?" Asked Chad, going thru the same motions as Dylan. He knew how bad Desi could get. He lived thru one of her famous tell offs.

"You got that right. He got his ass, chopped, marinated and served in a silver plater." Dylan said, finally getting what he needed and closing the locker with a big clank.

"Dude, I just noticed something. Does your mom have a weird fetish with the letter D? Everyone in your family has a name that starts with D." Said Hunter, receiving four bops on the back of his head. "What? That was an honest question."

Then the bell rang, effectively stopping Dylan's response. "Guys, let's get a move on. We have Mrs. Norris as Homeroom Teacher this year. I really don't want a repeat of last year events." Chad said looking pointedly at Hunter.

"Oh, please like you didn't like it!" Said Hunter, a smile coming to his face.

They spent the better part of the school year on detention because Hunter pulled a T-Birds stunt on Mrs. Darbus theather class, last year.

* * *

THAT WAS IT. THE LONG AWAITED SECOND CHAPTER OF SWAY. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. LIFE AND SCHOOL GET IN THE WAY. THERE IS A REFERENCE TO A MOVIE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU FIND IT, THAT'S EXCELLENT. IF YOU DIDN'T ASK AWAY.

PEACE OUT.

ALFA.


	4. New Beginnings

**ALFA CENTAURY´S  
SWAY**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3  
NEW**** BEGINNINGS**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHARACTERS:**__

Vanessa Hudgens: Gabriella Montés  
Miranda Cosgrove: Aitana _Montes_

**_CHEERLEADERS:_**

_Kiely Williams: Saanah Lorenzo  
Jasmine Richards: Leticia Marx  
Anna Maria Pérez de Tagle: Ming Chang  
Shennel Campbell: Sukanya Roland  
Meaghan Jette Martin: Deirdre_ _Daniels_

**_FACULTY_**

_Gabrielle Union: Fedorah Saint Pierre_

* * *

**LOCATION:**

**_SAINT HELEN HIGH SCHOOL  
__7:45 A.M.  
SENIORS LOCKER HALL_**

When she left the girls on the stone banister of the school entrance, she stopped a few meters away from the door, to the feel of a pair of eyes, burning small holes on her back. She resumed her stride, knowing full well who the owner of said eyes was. Chad has always been a big part of her life. They have known each other practically from birth, because their mothers have been friends ever since high school.

But in their case, Chad and she didn't continue with the friendship because he changed. She remembers him as being a sweet boy on who she could always count. But all of that changed as soon as they began high school. He used to stand up for her, but three years ago, he turned into a spawn of the devil.

And all of that worsened as soon as he started to hang out with Saanah and the Cheers. She was the living, breathing, big chested version of the devil. Literally.

* * *

Saanah Lorenzo or CheerQ, as known by the rest of the school, was the Head Honcho of the Junior Varsity, Varsity and Elite Cheerleading Squads. She was also the President of the Drama Club, Current Editor in Chief of the Angels Ledger, and the proud owner of the title of "Oustanding Cheer Leader" for three years in a row, given by Cheering Today, the nations leading cheerleading publication. Those titles came with the territory.

Being the Head Cheerleader meant that she was on top of the world. Boys (and some girls, even) wanted to have her. Most of the girls (and some of the boys) envied her. She had it all. Her outer appearance was what one could define as beautiful.

But, as far as beauty was concerned, that was where it ended. Inside, she was a vindictive, Machiavellian, selfish, manipulative, vain, unpredictable, spoiled and altogether bad human being. You couldn't believe how she projected herself to be daddy's little good girl and did quite the opposite.

As early as 2nd Grade, you could determine what type of girl George was, unintentionally, raising Saanah to be.

George Lorenzo was a business man, in all sense of the word. His company, Lorenzo Tech, was second in the market of Electronics and Communications in Albuquerque, being "dethroned" by GlobalComm, the McKessie`s company. He was currently in the midst of landing a huge contract to provide communications to a small remote community in Bolivia. Since he has to travel a lot, he gives to Saanah everything her heart desires, which of course, he is able to pay.

Her mother has been MIA since she was a few months old, her departure being hastened by the fact that she was too immature to take care of herself, let alone of a newborn baby girl. So, one night, a good twenty years ago, she just disappeared without a trace.

She didn't have an authoritative figure, meaning that she could get away with whatever her little mind was up to. The only thing closer to a mother she has, is her Nana May, which has been with her for as long as she can remember.

* * *

Back at the school, Saanah was walking out of her red 2008 BMW 6 Series Convertible that her dad gave for her 15th Birthday, her steps directing her to the entrance of the school, _her_ school. A few meters away from the doors, she was joined by her loyal "BFF`s", Letty, Ming, Sookie and Deirdre.

"Darling, Welcome. How was your summer?" Asked Letty, the Second in Command of the Cheer Squads, greeting her with air kisses.

"It was wonderful. I spent it in the delicious company of Sebastian Bache and Selena Van de Kamp, in the Hamptons. I got Celebrity Treatment. And a very intimate acquaintance with Chuck Bass De Terre." She said earning looks of disapproval mixed with awe from her "friends".

"So, how good was he?" Asked Deirdre, twirling a lock of hair on her finger, with a bored been-there-done-that look upon her countenance.

"Everybody knows he has a reputation of being well packed and an even better performer, not that I know of, of course. I am only relating rumors heard thru the grapevine." She said with a devious smile.

"Just too good for words. " She said remembering, and letting out a twinkling, but very fake laugh.

"Really? And how long did the affaire last? Because, according to my data, he is the sack em', play em' leave em' kind of guy. And you weren't the one who got away." Asked Ming, with a derisive snort.

"Au contraire, my dear friends. I was the one who left him heartbroken. Poor thing, had to go all the way to the airport and past the customs security, to give me a diamond ring, asking me, no, begging me to come back, but I told him, I wouldn't take him back even if he was the last man on Earth. He was shattered. Besides, why would I eat second rated meat, when I can have the finest prime rib? His charm was wasted in me. " She said, waving around her hand, to make her ring catch the light and sparkle.

"Where? You were taking about ribs right?" Asked, Sookie, eating a piece of chocolate cake. She was smart, but sometimes she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Sookie, dear, stop stuffing your face and change that chocolate cake for an apple and some vegetables. You seem to be getting a little bit on the chubby side and we don't want to have pigs on the central lineup now, do we? Said Maxine, with the sweetest, most disdainful tone she could muster.

"So, who's the god forsaken, I mean, lucky man who you decided to make the object of your undivided attention?" Asked Deirdre, truly curious about the identity of the poor soul Saanah has selected to torture this time.

"It's easy, Chad Aaron Danforth." She said looking at him. At the mention of his name, he looked up, towards the group. She sent him a sultry look and waved at him. He looked to the other way. "He's obviously interested."

"Sweetie, you are really deluding yourself this time. Remember that, even though Chad is part of our Clique, he doesn't want anything to do with you. He doesn't like sloppy seconds, let alone, tens" Said Sookie, getting looks of wonderment and pity from the others.

"Sookie, you would do well to remember who brought you to this level of popularity. I practically own you and I sure as hell can do whatever is in my power to destroy you. Keep that in mind. Because, we wouldn't want an encore of what happened last week with that insignificant Jamaican twerp, the difference being that you would be the leading lady, this time." Said Saanah, getting in Sookie's face.

"He was my boyfriend two years ago. Yes, I dumped him, but now he is off limits once again, because I said so. May I remind everybody that he is not to be touched by any girl in this school or the surrounding areas. He is MY BOYFRIEND. And he is going to take ME and only ME to the prom. Got it? Start the rumor mill. Now, let's get to class." She told them in the deadliest whisper she could muster, making the rest of her "posse" follow her thru the door and into the left, heading towards her locker.

* * *

**_MS. DARBUS CLASS  
__HOMEROOM  
8:00 A.M._**

Taylor got inside the classroom, just before the bell ringed, and occupied the first chair in the center row of the classroom. She noticed two girls whispering to each other, and coughed, making her presence known to the newcomers. One was sitting behind Taylor and the other one in the chair next to it, on the left side.

"Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie" She said extending her hand towards the girl who was sitting behind her. Taylor was a very friendly and welcoming girl. She is as sweet as they come.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montes." The new girl said returning the handshake and smiling towards Taylor. "This one over here, is Aitana, she's my cousin." She said turning towards Aitana and shaking her hand as well.

"So, welcome to Saint Helen's. Where are you guys from?" Taylor said, taking a seat and turning, so she can still talk to both of the new girls.

"We moved from Cuba, a month ago." Said Aitana, looking a little nervous. "So, anything we need to know, before the others come in?" At that moment, the rest of their classmates, started entering the room, effectively stopping the pleasant conversation they had going on.

"Don't worry. You will soon get to know everyone." Taylor said turning around once again and getting ready to receive the onslaught of taunting that was going to commence in a few seconds.

"OMG, Guys, look. McWeirdo is in da house. And she still wears those butt ugly glasses. Could anyone be more pathetic?" Said Antonio, one of the members of the Hockey Team, earning some laughs from his classmates.

Aitana and Gabriella looked at each other, wondering why would Taylor allow this.

"Jesus Christ, MY EYES!!!!! I don't understand how someone could dress so horribly. She must have taken those out of the dumpster." Said Melody, a blonde girl, belonging to one of the clubs.

This comment earned more laughs.

Ez and Desi chose that instant to enter the room. They heard the insuklts being thrown at her friend.

"Come on, Desi. Let's step in before it gets ugly." Said Ez, starting to walk towards the chair. Desiree's hand stopped her.

"Wait a minute. Look." She said staring at Taylor, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What? Are you for real? What the hell are we waiting for? You know this is bound to get ugly....." She didn't quite finish what she was going to say, because at that moment Desiree grabbed her face and made her look.

What they saw, was something that they could never thought they would see.

Taylor was silent and barely moving. Her nostrils were flaring slightly and her hands were doing a chokehold on the pencil. As the insults kept flying, her grip on the pencil was getting stronger.

"Ja, ja, ja. She doesn't even have a father, ya'll. He bounced when she was born, because, she was so damn ugly, he didn't even want her" Said Marcus, one of her other classmates.

Taylor snapped. The pencil snapped. She rose from her chair.

"Are you guys done? Because, seriously, this is getting old. Antonio, you call me pathetic, when you belong to the worst hockey team in the conference. You guys haven't won a game in 5 years and in the last game, you were dumb enough to score a goal, IN THE OTHER TEAM'S NET.

I really don't know how someone with the size of your brian, could enter the team. No wonder you are the LEAST TALENTED player in the history of the sport and that is an understatement." Said Taylor, shocking the whole classroom. She was just getting started.

"Mel, Mel, Mel. You can't talk about clothing, when you don't even have an actualized look. You look like the Madonna and Sesame Street love child, tacky, unoriginal, and downright ugly. Oh, wait. I'm painting a picture perfect of you." She told Melody, rendering her speechless.

"And Marcus," she said walking towards his chair and getting to his eye level. "Never, ever talk about my father again, or the next time, you won't have a tongue to form words, nor some very important part of your genitalia, because I WILL CUT THEM OFF with a pair of rusty, blunt, pliers. Oh, and you should go to the bathroom and clean yourself, cause you just crapped your pants." Marcus practically ran out of the classroom.

After straightening herself, she got in front of the classroom and spoke in a controlled and loud voice

"If anyone wants to keep playing the bash taylor game, bring it, but expect to get your ass chewed and spitted out. Cause I am sick and tired or your lame, ass backwards attempts of insults. Either stop, or if you decide to keep playing, suit your self." She finalized her tirade looking pointedly at each one of the members of the classroom and walking silently to her chair.

"Well, I'll be. Did Taylor just grew a backbone, or is my mind and ears playing games? Asked a flabbergasted Desiree to an equally surprised Ezequielle.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. But that is whole other ball game, which we need to discuss with the designated batter, later. Let's sit down, the warning bell is about to ring. And you know what that means."

As soon as the girls were seated, the Hot Five and the HeadCheers entered, followed by a younger than Ms Darbus female teacher, who closed the door and put her bag and other materials on the table.

She tried to get the attention of the students but failed miserably. Turning to her bag, she took out something from it. Suddenly the blaring sound of an air horn swept thru the room and immediately all the voices quieted down, the students' hands going to their ears.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen will be the way to quiet down the classroom, from now on. Meaning that, as soon as I enter the classroom, you WILL be seated and in silence." Said the new teacher, putting the air horn on the table and taking a piece of chalk out of her bag.

"My name is Fedorah Saint Pierre. You may call me Ms. Fedorah, Ms. Saint Pierre or… yes, may help you young lady?" Fedorah turned around after writing her name and spotted Saanah's hand going up.

"Hello, Fedorah. As the President of the Student Council…" Saanah was rudely interrupted by a hand going up on Fedorah's side.

"Quite the character, is she?"Gabriella said leaning into Taylor's ear. This comment earned a giggle from her.

"Excuse Me, Miss…" Said Fedorah, taking her laptop out of the bag and powering on, to check her photo roster.

"Lorenzo. Saanah Lorenzo. As I was saying…." Saanah tried to talk again, but the same hand shot up and halted her speech.

"Doesn't she get it? She has to be either an idiot or too self absorbed not to notice who she is talking to." Whispered Aitana, earning a snicker from Desiree. She turned and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Desi. I believe you and I haven't been properly introduced, but for now, let's relax and enjoy the show."

"Now, Miss Lorenzo, who said I was finished? Elemental courtesy rules states that one shouldn't be interrupted when talking to other people. Correct me if I'm wrong." Said Fedorah, lifting an eyebrow and crossing her arms. *_Spoiled, Cheeky Brat. Don't I ever get a respite?*_ Was the thought going thru her head.

"Burn." Snickers and ill disguised laughs ran rampant around the room as the other students watched Saanah being taken down a couple of notches by the new teacher. Even her cronies were laughing with the others. A glare sent their way stopped their sniggering and shut them up. The others just laughed harder.

"Hallelujah. Our prayers have been answered. Finally, someone who's not kissing that biatch ass." Whispered Ezequielle, loud enough to be heard in the vicinity, especially by Saanah. She turned her head towards Ezequielle, giving a glare. Ez just sat there and had the biggest Cheshire smirk on her face. The day just keeps getting better and better.

"Settle down, guys and gals. So Miss Lorenzo, where were we? Ahh, right. As I was saying before YOU rudely interrupted, and could you please, sit down. Thanks. My name's Fedorah Saint Pierre and I am going to be your homeroom teacher as well as the New Director of the Performing Arts Department of this school. Ms. Darbus was supposed to be your teacher this year, but due to an unfortunate event, she will no longer be a part of our staff. Since you are Seniors, your curriculum requires the staging of two mayor plays throughout the year. We will fairly decide which ones we will do. Your…. Yes, Ms Lorenzo?" *_What now?* _Everybody noticed the teacher getting visibly annoyed with the girl.

"Excuse Me, Miss Fedorah, but Ms Darbus already had selected the plays we will be showcasing this year along with the cast being myself the lead female actress in BOTH of the pl…." Saanah was interrupted yet again by Fedorah.

"She must be stupid or something." Said Gabriella, earning another round of laughs from her classmates.

"Ms. Lorenzo, may I remind you that Ms Darbus is no longer a part of the teaching staff of this school? Surely that must mean that a new system will be applied in Performing Arts Department starting from the fact that the roles on the plays will be given because of the TALENT showcased in the auditions, not because one SILLY LITTLE GIRL wants to hog the spotlight?"

"Or should I put it words you can understand?" She told Saanah in a condescending tone of voice, making her sit down and shrivel away in the chair.

"Now, do you really want to keep interrupting me or should you reunite with me and the principal to clarify whatever questions may arise from MY rules in DETENTION?" Said Fedorah, going over and standing in front of her chair.

"Oh Wow. Not even Ryne had been threatened by detention on the beginning of the school year." Chad said sending the classroom into more hysterical laughter.

Now the sniggers turned into full fledge laughs and whispers of You-got- served-your-ass-in-a-platter, filled the room, making Saanah's face show the embarrassment and rage slowly taking over her body.

"No? Good. Now, I'll be seeing all of you later today. Ms. Lorenzo, a word, please."

The bell rang and everybody scrambled out of the room, to their respective classes of the day, leaving Saanah to her devices.


End file.
